Observations of a Scotland Yard Constable
by spawnofangels
Summary: Sherlock and John are being pursued by a faceless criminal and need to confuse him. Thank god they find the perfect distraction. Preslash/slash.


**Disclaimer: Characters are all owned by BBC and as much as it saddens me, I own nothing.**

* * *

"We're not going to out run him!" John puffed as he chased Sherlock's coattails around another alleyway.

"Obviously, he used to run a fitness class for athletes. I did tell you the method he used to get the drugs to his clients John, do pay attention. Now be useful and look for some way out of this".

John sighed exasperatedly at Sherlock's condescending words. "There is nowhere to go, the brick alley has no other turnoff and all the windows have bars."

"Don't be close-minded, I did not necessarily mean an escape route. There are other ways avoid our pursuer."

"Oh really? Well hurry up and find one, he's catching up!

"Shh, I'm thinking."

Throwing off his long coat which landed gracefully behind a pile of scrap metal, Sherlock stopped suddenly and looked at John apologetically. "John, I'm sorry, but this is the only available option."

"Sherlock, what-"He was cut off by a pair of sculpted lips pressing against his, rather hesitantly, but growing more confidant. Taken completely by surprise, John froze in shock as soft lips moved against his. It was clear Sherlock didn't do much kissing (John suspected this might even be his first) as he kept the kissing close-mouthed and gentle.

Quickly catching on to Sherlock's diversion plan, he realized such an innocent kiss would not convince their audience, so John decided to turn the heat up a bit. The shorter man licked and nibbled the delicious curve of the detective's lower lip, causing him to jump slightly. He learned quickly however, soon nipping lightly on John's lip in an attempt to regain control.

John was having none of that. Turning his head slightly, the army doctor pulled Sherlock closer until they were right up against the wall and began kissing him in earnest. Though unprepared, Sherlock leaned in, moaning softly into John's mouth and feeling his heart beat accelerate alarmingly. Pleasant tingles ran across his skin as they explored each other's mouths leaving both men breathless.

Coming up for air, John took the opportunity to kiss and lick Sherlock's long neck. Sherlock jumped again, more violently and his breathing hitched. "John," he breathed into the other man's sandy blonde hair, "The man, he's not-"

That thought immediately died, because John having located a pressure point proceeded to suck on it, using the smallest amount of teeth. Sherlock let out a gasp and something momentarily halted in the genius' brain. Every nerve seemed to poke out of his skin, each particularly sensitive to a certain army doctor as John caressed his face and ran his fingers through Sherlock's curls.

John pulled away and Sherlock almost whimpered at the loss of contact.

"That should convince him."

"Yes…of course."

There was a short pause which Sherlock broke by commenting, "Good idea to pull me against the wall, it hid our faces entirely. I did remove my coat, but he still might have recognized us."

"T-that's okay. I think he's gone now, should we…? John mumbled, still slightly breathless from their act. He gestured towards the alley through which they had come.

"Oh yes…right. If we go down here, it will take us to the main road. I hope you have some change, I'm soaking all of mine in vinegar." Swiftly, Sherlock scooped up his coat and strode towards the busy street, carefully keeping his back to John so the latter would not see his flushed cheeks and dilated pupils. The fact that he, diagnosed sociopath Sherlock Holmes, had _moaned _because of John's excellent kissing skills was embarrassing enough.

Neither would admit that in the heat of the moment, both had forgotten about the criminal. Neither of them saw his amused expression as he watched both men kissing passionately against the brick wall and they definitely didn't hear what he exclaimed into his phone.

"Lestrade, I found them, they went down an alleyway. You will not believe what I just got on video!"

If they had, they might have reconsidered ever returning to Scotland Yard ever again.

* * *

**Someone was asking why John and Sherlock didn't realize they were being followed by a police officer, so I should explain. Firstly, they don't actually see the person so there was no way of knowing for sure who it was. Sherlock begins to realize the person was not who they thought it was, but he is a little distracted :D **


End file.
